Pair of Kings
by Terzo-Kid
Summary: The mamodo battle is beginning and they've all been sent around the world to find their book master. Zatch, a blonde mamodo, has forgotten his memories, but finds his book master: Monkey D. Luffy. Watch as the two travel around to acomplish their dream... to be King! (T for language)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither One Piece nor Zatch Bell, nor any of the associated characters because if I did then the whole story wouldn't make sense and I wouldn't be going to school -.-**

**Prologue**

"Hahahahahahaha..." a voice rang through the inhabited island as a young blonde boy ran to try and hide from the voice. "You can't run away from me, it's only explainable that you wouldn't have found your partner by now... Poor excuse for a Mamodo!"

"L-Leave me alone!" The blonde boy, who is known as Zatch, ran as fast as he could to the beach shore. He knew that the voice was right, without his bookkeeper he couldn't use any spells, which also meant him not being able to defend himself.

"Face it you weakling! You have nowhere to run," Zatch heard a casted and turned as his eyes widen. He yelled as he was hit by the lightning as was thrown onto a nearby tree. He was bruised, had small cuts, breathing hard, and was too weak to get up.

"Gyaahh!" Zatch yelled as he hit the ground and rolled onto his back panting hard. He tried to open his eyes as he was starting to fall unconscious from the powerful attack. He saw the two figures and began to get scared again as the small figure walked towards him.

"Pathetic... I hate you, your face, and everything else!" The figure said as Zatch whimpered and looked towards the red him. The figure put his hand towards the book and smiled wide as Zatch looked in horror.

"...Za-" the second figure was saying before he was interrupted.

"Wait! This won't do... If I burn your book you'll only go back to your house, to your family and nothing will change..." the figure gave a large smirk as he put his hand over Zatch's head. "So I will erase your memory from the Mamodo world and the battle for King! So you'll be roaming around the human world, battling meaningless fights and being attacked for something you don't even know!"

"GAAHHHH! W-why me?" Zatch said as the morning light began to rise what he saw made him shake in horror. The figure gave a dark laugh, just Like Zatch's laugh, but darker than his. He was scared because he felt like he was looking into a mirror... A really horrible mirror.

"Being in the world of humans will be your ultimate nightmare. No memory, no idea of who you are... It's just too perfect! But, I will only leave the memory of your name so you won't be called anything idiotic." A blue light came from the silver haired Mamodo as Zatch started to scream in pain and saw his memories slowly fading away.

"Zeno, are you sure we shouldn't burn it? It'll be one less Mamodo to worry about," the second figure said as he looked towards Zatch and his Partner, Zeno. Zeno only turned towards his partner and then back to Zatch with a smirk.

"No, I want him to suffer for some time... Beside, sooner or later he'll return to the Mamodo world with no memory anyways." Zeno looked at his partner, Duvort, before walking away, "Shove him in a barely and throw him in the ocean... I'm getting sick and tired of him."

"Zeno..." Duvort sighed and picked up Zatch and his red book carrying him to the small boat they had. He grabbed one of the empty barrels and threw him inside along with his book before shutting it close. He then threw the barrel out to sea before returning to his partner who watched from a distance before descending into the forest.

The barrel floated out throughout the sea with no ship passing by or spotting the barrel, and as the barrel floated it ended up being taken away by a strong current. The strong current turned out to also be a huge whirlpool sucking it in. Zatch was out of it through it all for the heavy damage he had took and all he saw for the next couple days was darkness.

**Sometime Later**

"Hey look! A barrel, maybe it's got some booze!" A pirate said as two more of his buddies ran towards him. They saw the lonesome barrel before a huge smirk aroused on their faces grabbing some rope to pull it up.

"Okay guys, I got this!" One of the men said as he threw the rope missing it by a couple inches. His buddies laughed before the skinniest one tried and also failed making the other two laughs. It was the big guys turn and he wanted to show off to his buddies by actually catching the barrel so he got ready.

"What are you idiots doing?!" The three of them freaked out making the rope fly and land perfectly around the barrel. Fat, ugly, greasy, dark haired women stood there with a club and a not so friendly face looking at them.

"A-Alvida!" The three yelled getting into a respected stance and bowing to the fat lady, Alvida. She merely glanced through them to the barrel and looked at the three with a smirk/smile on her chubby face.

"Oh! You boys were catching me a present were you?" The three pirates looked down and nodded as Alvida laughed. "Tell me boys... Who is the most beautiful of all the seas?"

"You, of course, Alvida-sama!" The three responded and she nodded and smiled before pushing them aside. She pulled the rope and cached the barrel her smile fading as soon as the brown cylinder landed on her hands.

"What? It's a bit lighter to be booze or anything else," she put it down and slammed her club down scaring the other pirates. They were shocked to see a small boy with yellow hair come out with a red book on his back. Alvida raised an eyebrow, "Huh? Who is this child?!"

Zatch made a whimpering noise and opened his eyes to shield them away from the sun, "Who... what... where...?"

"Oh look he's waking up!" They crowded around the child with others who were curious and looked to see. Alvida raised an eyebrow as Zatch rubbed his eyes to look at them, "Are you okay boy?" The man asked as Zatch looked up. His eyes landed on the scary mean ugly looking lady making him scream and feint again.

"Why that stupid idiotic kid," she said clutching her club and raising it up making the other pirates freak out.

"Wait!" A figure stood between the women and small boy. The figured turned out to be a small pink haired boy with glasses. He was the cabin boy of the ship and wasn't the brave type, "H-h-he's probably h-h-hurt-"

"What does that have to do with anything Koby?!" Alvida said at the young boy who was scared through his pants.

"Well..." Koby tried to think before he would also get slammed and brighten up, "He was probably astounded by your beauty that... he... feinted..."

"Koby," Alvida started looking mad making him think she was angrier so he closed his eyes waiting for the club. She just smiled and laughed making them sweat drop, "You're probably right he was astounded by my beauty!~"

"Y-yes..." Koby said with a nervous laugh. He picked up the unconscious blonde, "Well I'll take him to the bunks so he can rest for a bit."

"Wait Koby!" Koby squealed turning around and looking at Alvida, "You will be responsible for when he wakes up is that understood?"

"Yes Alvida-sama," Koby said as he tried picking up Zatch and dragged him towards his room. He placed Zatch on his bed and looked over his wounds and was surprised not to see any. He wondered what could've happened to him when Zatch woke up sitting upright and was panting a bit.

"W-where am I?!" He asked and looked at Koby who blinked at him, "Gahhh! Who are you?!" He asked backing up and clutching the pillow with a scared face.

"I'm Koby what about you?" Zatch blinked and sat down properly and looked around the room. He remembered seeing a scary person before passing out of fright and looked at Koby.

"My name is Zatch, Zatch Bell," he said making Koby nod and smiled at the blonde boy. He thought his name was weird though, but paid not much attention since his gaze fell on the red book Zatch had.

"Hey Zatch, what's with the book?" Zatch looked at the red book with a confusing. smiled and picked it up.

"I don't know but I feel like it's important to me," he said making Koby sweat drop. Koby opened it and noticed some weird writing in it trying to make it out but failed. Zatch laughed and grabbed it, "Hmm... I wonder what these words could mean..."

"Wait! It's your book but you can't read it?!" Zatch shook his head making Koby mouth to drop. "If you can't even read your book then who can?!"

"I don't know... but when I do I'm going to ask them what this book is about! But for now..." he grabbed the red book and placed it on his back. Before Koby could say something one of the crew men walked in and grabbed the two.

"We spotted a ship and you know what that means right Koby?" Koby nodded shaking from the fright he was getting. Zatch just shook his head as he was being dragged making the pirate sweat drop, "It means we're going to rob them and take whatever we can get."

"Huh?" Zatch said and stopped thinking about it, "Isn't that kind of bad though? I mean isn't that sort of stealing?" The pirate laughed making Koby face palm at Zatch's questions.

"We're pirates we don't care about that!" The man yelled as he grabbed Zatch and threw them out onto the deck. Alvida turned and looked at the two with a smile as the ship came into view before they shot a couple of cannon balls.

"Alright boys go to work!" The men agreed as the boarded onto the ship. Zatch looked in amazement before swinging himself to the other ship, but went face into the mass and somehow got tied up to it.

"GAHHH SOMEBODY HELP ME!" He yelled as they ignored him and went on rampaging. Zatch tried to wiggle out but that only caused the book to fall out of his back, "Ah! The book! Now I'll never find out what it's about..."

"Hey Zatch where are you!" Zatch looked down to see Koby and smiled calling his name. Koby saw Zatch's book and picked it up, "Huh? Where could he have gone without this?"

"Koby up here help me PLEASE!" Zatch yelled at the pink haired boy who was trying to dodge all the fighting going on. Zatch sighed as he tried to bite the rope to his freedom until one of the crew members cut him down.

"What are you doing fooling around cabin boy?!" Zatch rubbed his head as two other men came and scolded him too.

"I got stuck up there while everyone else landed safely! What do you mean fooling around?!" Zatch yelled at the men. The men got mad before they looked over to Alvida who had crashed into something before glaring again.

"Wait till we tell Alvida you'll be in a whole lot of trouble," Zatch looked angry at them and he wished he could do something.

"Zachaire!" Zatch eyes turned white as he opened his mouth and lightning came out of it hitting the three men. They were shocked and their clothes turned black as they laid there and Zatch return back looking at them.

"Wow! Lightning just truck them... Maybe the heavens herd my prayers?" Zatch said before he turned seeing Koby with someone who was wearing a straw hat. He saw the book in the Straw Hat guys hand and ran over to them, "Hey my book!"

"Zatch are you okay!?" Koby said as Zatch gave a laugh and looked back to the guy. The book was opened and he then looked at the smiling black haired boy who had a big smile.

"Well I was arguing with those guys when lightning struck," Koby gasped and looked him over, "But for some reason it didn't hit me which was sort of weird."

"Huh? Then how did it only hit the other guys? Unless..." Alvida showed up making them turn and Koby and Zatch started to scream. Koby put Zatch in front of him as some guys jumped them while the mysterious guy smiled.

"Gum gum... Gatling!" Zatch saw as the guy threw punch after punch knocking most of the men out. Alvida got mad and brought her club down on his head making Zatch gasp thinking he would be crushed.

"Gah! Koby that guy is going to get crushed!" Koby watched as Zatch freaked out. The guy smiled making Zatch stop he stretched his arms back making Zatch curious.

"Gum Gum..." his arms stop coming back in a fast speed, "Gatling!" Alvida's eyes widened as he hit her straight in the stomach. He sent her and some other of the crew flying back before Alvida disappeared into the open sea.

"Wooooowww!~" Zatch commented as the guy gave orders and went back to him and Koby. Zatch looked up and smiled, "That was so cool! How'd you do that mister?"

"I'm a rubber man because I ate the gum gum fruit," the guy said pulling his cheek. Zatch stared in awe before they got on a small boat and rode away. The guy looked at Zatch, "So what's your name kid?"

"My name Zatch, Zatch Bell what about you mister?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy the future pirate king!" Luffy yelled making Koby sigh and Zatch wonder what that was. Luffy then laughed as he played with his hat in one hand and then looked at his other, "I forgot about this! But what's it for anyways?"

"Ah!" Zatch said as he saw the red mysterious book in Luffy's hand. He jumped up grabbing it and gave a laugh, "I finally got it back! It's my book, but I can't read it and I've been trying to look for someone who can."

"I can read it," Koby and Zatch looked at Luffy who had a smile making them blink for a bit. Their mouths dropped as they quickly gave the book to Luffy, "Wait what's going on?"

"If you really can read this book then prove it," Zatch said with a determined look. Koby nodded in agreement, but he just wanted to see what the book was about.

"Okay let's see here..." Luffy said getting to the page with the glowing letters. He pointed at the first couple letters squinting his eyes, "The first spell... Zachaire!" He read and gave a smirk making Koby sweat drop at that.

"What does that even mean?!" Zatch's eyes turned white as he opened his mouth pointing up as lightning shot out of it. Koby got scared and Luffy stared with stars in his eyes shouting how awesomeness that was. "Zatch how did you-"

"That's funny? Lightning sure does seem to strike here a lot," he said as he smiled making Koby fall down and Luffy to stare in awe.

"Zatch did you eat a devil fruit or something?! That was amazing!"

"Hm? What's a devil fruit?" Luffy stared shock and started to explain everything to him as Koby looked at Zatch. He went into thinking mode _Wait a minute... Could it be possible that Zatch lost his memory? Or... Did someone make him forget?... One thing's for sure though... _Koby looked over at Zatch who was laughing at Luffy making faces _Zatch isn't from this world..._

**Next Time on Pair of Kings**

"That Marine base holds the most terrifying pirate hunter in the world... Roronoa Zoro..."

"Well I'm going to make him apart of my crew!"

"What are you doing here Zatch?! Leave!"

"Huh? Do I know you?"

"Ha! Just for that Roronoa Zoro and that little girl are going to die tomorrow!"

"You two can't go against the whole Marine station like that! You'll get killed!"

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing Koby... They'll be killed!"

"He's right and beside Zoro's going to be in my crew if he wants to or not!"

"You two are hopeless... Especially you Luffy..."

(I know horrible prologue and title... But I promise it'll be good!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Last Time on Pair of Kings**_

_Zatch was mysteriously attacked by someone who looked like him, and lost his memory with something that the other Zatch did to him. After being shoved into the sea inside a barrel he met a boy named Koby who was a member of the Pirate Captain Alvida, a mean and vicious and-_

**Zatch: Ugly and mean and fat! She was scarier than Tia!**

**Tia: What did you say Zatch?!**

**Zatch: Ahhh! She's here!**

**Nami: Well you shouldn't have said that you know better.**

**Luffy&amp;Ussop: Haha! Zatch is getting yelled at by Tia again!**

**Nami: YOU TWO SHUT UP!**

**L&amp;U: HAIIIIIIIIII NAMI-SAN!**

**Author: -.\ I am so done with you people... Sanji!**

**Sanji: Terzo-Kid does not own One Piece or Zatch Bell/ Konjiki no Gash Bell; please support the official release though.**

**Author: Good job Sanji!**

**Sanji: Anything for you Pri- *WHACK* 3**

**Author: Baka! Don't say my real name! Anyways... Onto the Story!**

Luffy and Koby sat in the small boat looking out to see trying to find Zatch who, of course, jumped in screaming something about yellow tails. Luffy would go after him but his powers don't work underwater and Koby won't go either because he naturally can't swim. Thus making the two look out for the blonde mamodo, "Where could he be?"

"Zatch! Are you out there?!" Luffy yelled as they listened; no reply from anywhere. Luffy sat down, "Well if he wanted to go swimming he should've waited till we got to land."

"But I didn't go swimming I went to catch some yellowtail." The two turned to see Zatch naked with three yellowtails making Luffy laugh and Koby freaked out. "I caught one for all of us too!"

"Really!? Zatch you're so sweet!" Luffy said stretching his arms wrapping around the fish around Zatch's back. He took a bite out of it and stopped spitting it out, "THIS TASTE DISGUSTING!"

"HUH?!" Zatch yelled taking a huge bite, chewing then swallowed, "No it doesn't! Don't scare me like that Luffy..."

"Yes it does!" Luffy yelled back, "Maybe we should cook it!"

"WHAT!? Then it will taste bad have you no shame?" Zatch asked with a glare making Luffy glare back. Koby wanting to stop the two spotted a land and smiled as the headed for it.

"Land!" Zatch and Luffy turned and smiled as they headed for it. Koby looked closer and freak, "Oh no! That's a Marin base we can't land there."

"Why not?! I want to explore and see the new island!" Zatch yelled as Koby just shook his head making Luffy curious.

"Because that Marine Base is holding the dangerous pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro." Zatch tilted his head a bit at Koby in confusion. Luffy on the other hand had an excited face as he began to row the boat faster startling Koby and making Zatch laugh in excitement.

"Full speed ahead!"

"Aye aye Captain!" Zatch yelled at him and Luffy fist bumped making Koby scared for his life.

"Wow! This town is so cool!~" Zatch yelled as he went from shop to shop looking at all the shops. Luffy was laughing holding his now full stomach as Koby was thinking, "Hey, hey! Look at that!"

"Hahaha what an interesting restaurant! We got to go there again, right Zatch?" Zatch turned to Luffy with a nod before going back to looking around.

"That's strange though... I have a bad feeling," Luffy laughed as Zatch made a funny face as he smelled some stuff. Koby put a hand to his chin, "I can understand why they'd be scared after hearing Roronoa Zoro's name, since he could escape at any time... but why would they be afraid of a Marine Lieutenant's name too?!"

"Well, he could've done something bad... right?" Zatch nodded as he landed on his feet looking at Luffy.

"That's impossible!" Luffy just laughed it off, "I'm serious!" Zatch groaned in boredom as they walked along the streets. He wished there was more to do as they walked towards a huge blue building making him sigh in boredom.

"Luffy where are we going anyways?" Zatch said as he trudged behind Luffy and Koby getting bored of everything already.

"We're here! looks pretty ugly up close," Zatch looked with stars in his eyes as Koby took a big gulp of saliva looking up. Luffy and Zatch looked at him with neutral faces, "Well... go ahead Koby.

"B...But I'm not prepared yet!" Zatch raised an eyebrow as he swallowed again, "B-besides... that incident at the restaurant got me thinking..."

"Hmm? I can smell someone," Zatch said as he started to follow the scent with his nose before crashing on to the wall. He looked at it before looking towards Luffy, "Luffy help me up!"

"Sure!" Luffy said as he jumped up before helping Zatch up and looking around the empty courtyard. He out a hand on his forehead, "Now let's see... Monster? I wonder where he is..."

"Luffy, Zatch get down! What if someone sees you!?" Zatch got on the wall laughing in victory as he looked, "You can't find him that easily, and he's probably being kept in a secret room or something-"

"No! I saw something over there!" Zatch began to run on top of the wall trying to beat Luffy, "It could be Zoro!"

"Eh?" Zatch stopped before sniffing again and raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong Zatch?!"

"There's..." he narrowed his eyes to see another figure next to Zoro, "It seems as though someone else is next to Zoro!"

"That's true!" Luffy said as he got up again, "Look at that person..." he said as Koby struggled to get up. He took a peek and instantly fell back on to the ground and seemed as though he was going to have a heart attack. Luffy and Zatch looked at him weirdly, "What's wrong?"

"T-th-th-that black bandana and cloth around his waist..." Koby said as they kept on looking, "And that intimidating aura... it's him! It... It's Roronoa Zoro!" They looked to see a well-built man tied to a post of wood looking down making them a bit confuse. Zatch looked past him and saw a small girl with pink hair also tied up, but she was looking down but he could well see the tears.

"So he's Zoro, huh?" Luffy asked no one in particular as Zatch just stared at the pink haired girl, "Looks to me those ropes are pretty easy to break."

"S-stop joking! If you free him, he could make a mess in the town and even kill you!" Koby yelled at Luffy gaining Zoro's attention.

"Hey you!"

"Huh?" Luffy responded along with Zatch.

"Ah! He talked!" Koby squeaked getting a hit lower.

"Could you please... come over here and untie us?" Zoro asked making a sort of creepy smile. Zatch just focused on him, "We've been tied up for nine days and she looks exhausted..."

"I'm not like you weak humans..." the girl said keeping her head down as she herd Zoro talk.

"Look he's smiling..."

"He... he talked!"

"We should do something guys! I mean look at them," Zatch said standing up from where he was sitting.

"I'll repay you... I could hunt down a fugitive and give you the rewards... I'm not lying. I'll keep my words..." They looked at each other before Zatch and Luffy smiled.

"No, don't Zatch, Luffy! If you do it you guys won't be so lucky don't be tricked by his words!" Zatch ignored Koby as Luffy looked at him. "If you free him he'll kill us and escape!"

"He can't kill me," Luffy stated before looking over at Zoro, "Because... I'm strong too!" Zoro looked over at Luffy with a serious face, almost glaring at him. Luffy then patted Zatch, "Zatch is too, I mean... he shot lightning from his mouth!"

"Hmm? Me? No I can't!" Zatch said oblivious from when he shot the lightning from his mouth. Koby sweat dropped at that knowing both of them were hopeless to reason with. They heard a noise and looked beside them to see a ladder and a little girl climbing it confusing them all.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Eh!?"

"Shhh!" She shushed them before looking all around before jumping down and running towards Zoro. She smiled up at him and then the girl, "Here mister I made you some onigiris!"

"What are you doing you idiot!?" The pink haired girl yelled scaring the girl a bit as the pink haired one looked around.

"She's right; if you don't leave then we'll all die!" Zoro yelled at her before he herd chuckling and tensed.

"Roronoa Zoro! Don't pick on little kids, or else I'll have to report that to my father!" A weird man with blonde hair came out with two marine officers following him. The pink haired girl glared at him before he shot her a stern look walking towards them.

"Tch... If it isn't the Lieutenant's bastard son..." Zoro said with a pissed off face as Helmeppo stopped in front of them.

"Bastard? Don't get cocky! My dad is a _Marine Lieutenant_!" He spat back with a victorious smirk on his face.

"Does it look like we give a shit you daddy complex little boy?" The pink haired girl asked as she glared at him making Helmeppo step back in shock before glaring. He then proceeding in kicking him making him cough out a bit of blood before glaring at him.

"You filthy mamodo shouldn't even be here! God wasting your time for trying to be king, it's like those filthy pirates wasting there time to find One Piece and trying to be kings!"

"Stop it! Hurt her one more time and I'll-"

"You'll what? Anyways I see the little girl made something for me," he grabbed the onigiri and smiled taking a bite out of it. He made a disgusted face throwing it to the floor and stopping on it, "THAT WAS HORRIBLE! What are you trying to do?! Kill me with those salty disgusting things!?"

"That's..." the little girl started to cry, "That's so cruel! I... I tried my hardest to make those..." she said wiping her eyes as she cried.

"Aww... don't cry," Helmeppo said putting a hand to his annoyed face with a click of his tongue, "It's no wonder I hate little brats so much." He pointed to a sign with an annoyed face, "It's your entire fault you know? Didn't you see what was written here? 'Anyone who helps a prisoner will be charged with the same crime, Marine Lieutenant Morgan.'"

"That's so cruel! How can he do that to a child!?" Zatch said standing on the wall mad as he saw Helmeppo scolding the girl. He saw as he gave an order to one of the guards before the girl was thrown out. Luffy quickly stretched his arms and caught her as Koby went to them quickly.

"Are you alright!? Those bastards!" Koby said as he checked the girl before looking back towards the wall. Zatch kept watching the scene and listening in to the conversation as he just glared at Helmeppo with hate.

"Good luck you two!" Helmeppo said while walking away making Zoro stare at him before down towards the pink haired girl.

"Seems you two are having it rough?" The pink haired looked up to see the blonde in front of her. Her eyes widened at the sight of him as Luffy stood in front of Zoro with a blank face.

"Zatch... what are you doing her? Leave!" The pink haired girl shouted at him making him utterly confused at her. He raised an eyebrow making her confused at his expression, "That's you, right?"

"Yea... but who are you?" She was shocked at the words that had left his mouth making her confused. He shook his head, "That's not the point here anyways! Are you hurt or anything? He did kick you pretty hard..."

"... I'm fine," she said looking away still in shock _could this be... the same Zatch? _She looked at him to see he had a big smile. She turned away again _It's the same one! But how come he can't remember anything?_

"Ah Luffy! We forgot the reason why we came!" Zatch said with a worried and scared face making the girl sweat drop. She saw him flailing around making her laugh nervously _That Zatch alright._

"Actually, I'm looking for someone to join my pirate fleet! Zatch was my first member to join," Luffy said ruffling Zatch head as the blonde mamodo just smiled with a small laugh.

"Pirate?" The pink haired girl asked as Zoro raised an eyebrow and frowned at the two of them.

"Heh! So you just gave up on life and became a crook, huh?" Zoro said as he smirked up at Luffy. He looked down at Zatch who tilted his head, "Seems you also got one... well then kid? Are also going to be a crook?"

"It's my dream! There's nothing wrong with being a pirate!" Luffy said with a huff as Zatch looked at Zoro.

"Also he can read this strange book of mine so I'm going to join him, of course!" Zatch said with a smile shocking both Zoro and the little girl.

"Zatch what do you mean by strange book!?" The girl asked as Zatch turned to look at her before pulling out his red book.

"This thing! I couldn't read it when they found me in a barrel... but then Luffy could read it so I decided to join him!" The girls' eyes widened at the statement before looking at the red book.

"We since you're here... I'm guessing you're going to set us free and force us to join your crew?" Zoro said with a smirk as the little girls and Zatch's eyes landed towards Luffy.

"I haven't made up my mind yet," Luffy said putting a hand to his hat with a smile, "Since everyone thinks you're a bad guy." Zatch looked at the girl who had her head down again making him wonder what she was thinking about.

"A bad guy, huh..." Zoro thought about it with a smirk, "I'll never join you because I have something that I need to take care of!" Luffy became interested in what he had to say. "I could survive even if you don't help me! I just need to stay alive for one month... that bastard son promised to let us go afterwards. I'm going to do everything I can to stay alive and fulfill my dreams!"

"Same goes for me," the pink haired girl said with a smirk, "I need him alive to help me too, and you can say it's sort of like an eye for an eye... only this time it's a dream for a dream."

"Really?" The girl nodded as Zatch just stared at her having this nagging feeling for some odd reason. Luffy sighed, "If I were you I would've starved to death in a week."

"That's why we're different go find some other person to join your crew," Zoro said as the turned to leave. He then looked down, "Hey, hold on!" the two turn to look at them, "That... can you pick it up for me?"

"Sure..." Luffy bent down grabbing the squished onigiri giving it to him and watched as he devoured it. Zatch looked at the girl who was looking and remembered something as he put the book back.

"Here!" Zatch said pulling out one of the yellow fish and surprising the girl, "You must be starving." She was about to reject until her stomach growled making her blush in embarrassment before opening her mouth. He put a piece in her mouth before she devoured the big fish looking away ashamed and embarrassed about the help she got.

"Really!?" The girl now known as Rika said as she looked at Luffy and Zatch who told her of Zoro eating her hand cooked onigiri.

"Yea you should've seen him he really liked it!" Zatch said as she got even happier sighing in relief.

"I'm so happy..." Rika said as she put her hands on her chest.

"Hmm... is he really that horrible person his reputation says he is?" Koby asked as Rika shook her head looking down.

"No he isn't!" They tilted their heads in confusion, "Brother didn't do anything wrong it's just the people in this town are afraid of him. He got arrested because of me..."

"What do you mean Rika?" Zatch asked as he ate an apple before grabbing his last yellow tail and taking a bite.

"He killed Helmeppo's pet wolf because Helmeppo let his wolf run around and everyone got scared."

"So you're saying..." Luffy started out thinking, "That Zoro's only arrested because he killed Helmeppo's wolf?" Rika nodded.

"Well doesn't that make him a good guy?" Zatch asked Koby who nodded.

"You're right! So maybe he had a bad temper, but chasing down fugitives... isn't that big a crime either."

"The only bag guys here are those in the marines!" Zatch said as Rika nodded at his remark.

"But if you disobey them you'll get executed... that's why everyone is afraid of them..."

"He he he he!" They turned to the loud annoying laugh to see the devil himself, "Who dares raise his head? I'll tell my daddy!" Helmeppo was strutting down the street as everyone bowed. He had a cocky smirk as he walked; Koby was holding back Zatch as best he could so he wouldn't go causing trouble.

"Let me go Koby! I'll bite him until he apologizes to the people he did wrong!" He said trying to free himself from Koby's grip.

"Do you want to end up like Roronoa Zoro and the puny girl!? I'm going to publicly execute him in three days! I'll use him to set an example for all of you... it's going to be pretty interesting!" Helmeppo declared with a cocky smirk making Zatch and Luffy look at him.

"Three days? Didn't you say you'll give him a month?" Luffy asked as Zatch nodded caching his attention.

"Who are you? How rude!" Helmeppo stated at him before putting another amusing and cocky smirk, "I was only joking with him! Only an idiot would believe that," he said before laughing.

"What!?" Zatch yelled before he remembered what the girl had said...

_**I need him to live to help me too, you can say it's sort of like an eye for an eye... only this time it's a dream for a dream...**_

"You..." Luffy said glaring at Helmeppo...

**I just need to stay alive for one month... that bastard son promised to let us go afterwards. I'm going to do everything I can to stay alive and fulfill my dreams!**

"Bastard!" Zatch yelled before Luffy punched Helmeppo and Zatch bit him on the leg. Koby pulled Luffy back as Rika helped with Zatch, "What kind of person are you!? You made a promise and now you're going to break it! You're nothing but a low life!"

"You hit me!? Not even my own father has struck me!" Helmeppo yelled as the two marines helped him up. They started to run back to the base, "Thanks to you two, Roronoa Zoro and that little girl will die sooner!"

"What did you say!?" Zatch yelled as he was still being held back by Rika watching the three figures disappear. Zatch clenched his fist with a glare, "Luffy we can't let them die! We have to do something!"

"You're right Zatch, and we will do something," Luffy said with a smirk as Zatch nodded holding both fist up.

"What!?" Koby said as he stood in front of those two, "You two can't go against the whole marine base like that! You'll get killed!"

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing Koby... They'll be killed!" Zatch yelled at his glasses friend.

"He's right and beside Zoro's going to be in my crew if he wants to or not!"

"You two are hopeless... Especially you Luffy..." Koby said receiving determined looks from the two.

"Alright! Let's go save those two from execution!"

"Yes captain!"

**Next Time on Pair of Kings**

"Daddy a guy hit me while a puny kid bit my leg!"

"How did I raise such a weak and disgraceful son!?"

"Captain Morgan there is a kid trying to untie Roronoa, sir!"

"We're not going to make it on time Luffy!"

"I really hope this works... ZACHAIRE!"


	3. Chapter 3

Zatch was sitting in front of the girl with a questionable look that made her feel really uncomfortable. He just kept staring not saying a word or showing any emotions, just staring while making a thinking noise. She was wondering if he was staring to remember and would be attacking her soon enough while she was tied up like that. She bit her lip and before she could say something he pulled out the last yellow fish and pushed it up to her making her really confused.

"Do you... do you like yellow tail?" This made the girl sweat drop and put her head down at his idiocy as he just laughed, "If not I could just eat it for you!"

"Zatch you..." Zatch raised an eyebrow before the girls leg changed and she swung her leg at him, "YOU MORONIC IDIOT!"

"WAHHHHHH!" He yelled as he was kicked towards the Marine Building and was sent through a window. The girl panted as Zoro gave out a sigh before looking towards where the blonde mamodo had went flying through.

"Well that really helped us, huh?"

"You shut up! He was annoying me..." the girl said seething in anger.

"I still wonder how the spell is working while I'm so tired and you're in your regular form..." Zoro said with an annoyed look, "Once we get untied I hope your back to your annoying sweet self Kolulu*..."

"What you say?!"

"Nothing!"

**A Couple Minutes Earlier...**

"So Luffy what are we going to do?" Zatch said looking at his so called captain and partner in crime, "Since we're mark for execution now we should go and help Zoro and that girl!"

"Are you kidding!?" Koby yelled before getting into his face, "We're going to be in a lot of trouble if the Lieutenant gets mad! He might send Marines after us!"

"We'll deal with it when the time comes," Luffy said as he turned walking away, "For now I'll go talk to Zoro."

"Wait for me!" Zatch yelled as he happily skipped towards Luffy and began to follow him like the cute mamodo he is. He was stopped by Koby again, "What's up Koby? Do you want to come help too!"

"No!" Zatch frowned at that, "I came here to stop you. Zatch you maybe a weird kid, but that's just it... your still just a KID! What can you possibly do?" Zatch blinked as he went into thinking mode. He started to train his brain for an answer which caused Koby to sweat dropped as the boy started to become red from so much thinking.

"Well... I guess nothing..."

"Exactly! So why get-"

"But that doesn't mean I can just stand idly by and watch as innocent people get killed for no reason!" Koby flinched at the sudden change in the boy's voice, "Just because I can't do anything doesn't mean I can't try Koby. As long as I do something good for them that's all that matters, right?"

"Zatch..." Koby said as he watched Zatch go from the air-head and happy-go-lucky aura to a more mature and determined one. He looked down at the ground thinking it over, "... What if you get killed? Aren't you afraid of death?" Koby questioned as he began to shake in fear, "What if-" Zatch slapped Koby hard in the face with an angry face, shocking the glasses boy.

"Don't think like that!" Zatch shouted angrily and sternly at the boy, "It doesn't matter what happens as long as you know you did something good!" Zatch gave out a loud huff before going around the boy towards the straw hat boy. Koby was left there standing to think over Zatch's word before he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Hm? What happened to Koby?" Zatch looked back to see the boy looking down thinking over his decision.

"He said he'll catch up with us," Zatch smiled up at his partner, "Don't worry! He'll definitely come, because..." He turned to look at the boy with a genuine smile, "He's our friend!"

"Hm? Of course he is, what else would he be?"

"Hm... I guess you're right ha ha!"

**Where Zoro Is...**

"Yo!" Zoro looked up to see Luffy and Zatch making their way towards him before he gave a groan and a roll of his eyes.

"It's you two again?" This caught the girls' attention, her withered pink hair covering her matching pink eyes. "I told you I don't wanna be a pirate, now get lost!"

"I'm Luffy, if I loosen up the ropes, then you're gonna join my crew."

"I've told you already," Zoro said with a glare, "I have things that I need to do. Beside I'm not going to be a bad guy like a pirate."

"What's the difference?" Zatch asked with his lips pursued, "Everyone already thinks you two are the bad guys, so it doesn't matter?"

"Who cares about what anyone else thinks?" The girl, Kolulu, said with an annoyed tone, "There's a reason why I chose this moss head. (Oi!) That reason..." She looked up towards him and smiled, "He's a good guy and he hasn't done a single thing he hasn't regretted, past, present or future. That's why he is the one who could read my book," Kolulu stated with a toothy grin.

"That's why I like her," Zoro said with a smile before looking at Luffy seriously, "I won't become a pirate, end of story."

"I don't care! You are going to join us!"

"Don't decide for yourself!"

"Zoro!" Zoro looked to Zatch with a smile, "Is it true you use swords? That's so cool!"

"... If I'm not being tied up, I could use a katana." Zatch cheered as Luffy smiled before his eyes shined with mischief.

"Where is the katana?" Kolulu looked towards Luffy and swallowed having a bad feeling about it.

"That bastard kid took it. It something that I treasure most..." Zatch looked up at him as he had a 'cool' face on, "Other than life."

"Ooh? Treasure, huh?"

"I have a bad feeling..." Kolulu said a bit worried.

"It must be something great!" Zatch said excited.

"Okay!" Luffy said determined, "I'm gonna go to where the bastard kid is and get your katana back."

"What?!" Zoro said unbelievable until Luffy chuckled.

"But if you want me to return it to you..." Luffy said with a toothy grin, "You'll have to join me!"

"THAT'S DIRTY!" Zoro yelled at a laughing Luffy.

"I knew it," Kolulu said as she sweat dropped at that, "While you're at it can you get my book?"

"OI! Kolulu!?"

"What? If they burn my book then that would be the end of us," Zoro was going to say something but stopped as the girl turned to Luffy. Her eyes looked into him and she sighed, "It has the same marking as Zatch's book, except it's a different color, you'll know which one it is when you see it."

"Ok!" Luffy turned to Zatch who was standing there watching, "Zatch, try to untie them while I go get their stuff, 'kay?"

"You can count on me!" Zatch said saluting at Luffy before Luffy stood and began to run the other way.

"I'm counting on you Zatch, well I'm going!"

"Oi! Wait!" Zoro yelled before giving out a frustrated sigh, "Is he planning on sneaking into the base? What a fool!"

"Luffy doesn't do sneaky," Zatch said confusing the hell out of the two.

**Meanwhile...**

"Okay! That's the right position," a gruff voice yelled before letting out a puff of smoke out, "Lift the statues men!"

"Dad! Those two hit me! Why won't you help me take revenge?!" Helmeppo said, excuse me, yelled at the man, "Even you haven't hit me before!"

"... Helmeppo," the man said before glaring at the blonde boy, "Do you know why I never hit you?"

"Yes," Helmeppo said slowly, "Because I'm your-

"Yes, because you are..." the man got up before bringing his hand up to the air before bringing it down harshly on the boys face. "A BASTARD SON THAT'S NOT WORTH HITTING!" The other marines gasped as they saw the teen fly away before getting up and grabbed his bruising cheek. The man gave a grunt, "Why do I have to clean up your mess?" He said with a disappointed look on his face, "You can do a lot of things in my name, but I only punish those who oppose me!"

"Dad..." Helmeppo said in tears before he was picked up by his father, Marine Lieutenant Axe Arm Morgan.

"Don't misunderstand... you are not the great one here. It's your father! Me!" He then turned to where he was sitting, "Isn't that right Gofure?" Beside the seat Morgan was sitting laid a small white dog with brown spots. He raised his head before barking making the man smirk, "Even the dog has more brains and smartness than you... which brings me to my next topic. Rumors says a little mouse sneaked into the execution site... is it true?"

"Huh?" Helmeppo thought about it before a small light bulb went off, "Oh you mean that little girl? I've already-"

"Killed her?!" Helmeppo was shocked at how Morgan said that so serious before nervously smiling.

"No... she... she's still a little girl..." Helmeppo tried to reason as Gofure barked, "She didn't even realize her mistake-"

"Hey you!" Morgan pointed to a marine with a serious tone, "Go into town and kill her! I don't care how old she is, whoever opposes me will die."

"But... but Lieutenant!" The marine tried to reason, "She's just a little girl! I couldn't do that to her-"

"Couldn't do it, huh? You are a marine captain right?" The marine nodded, "And the rank of captain is lower than the rank of Lieutenant... isn't it?"

"Y... Yes sir..."

"In that case you have no right to go against my order. If I order you to go, then you will go!"

"I... I can't!" Morgan became mad before pulling out a muddy brown book with a symbol in the front before opening it. The other soldiers began to shake in fear as that one marine looked in horror when the dog jumped in front of Morgan, "You traitorous scum... Now Gofure." The book began to glow a bright light before Morgan read out, "Doruk!"

**"RAAWWRRR!" **The dog seem to grow and rip out of the small puppy dog costume and turned into a bigger dog covered in armor that was made out of the ground. Everyone backed away from them as the thing stood in front of Morgan who had a pissed off expression on his face. When the marine made a slight movement, Gofure charged at him and tackled him causing the horns on his head to pierce through the weak body of the marine.

"GAAAHHHH!" The marine yelled as he was held up before thrown on the grown injured and weak causing the others to stare in utter horror.

"You didn't have to do that!" Helmeppo yelled frightened,

"Cap... Captain!" the other marines yelled going for the injured man.

"Good Gofure," Morgan said before turning to the marines, "Never mind that... for the sake of reminding the citizens... I'll go there myself." He petted the dog and then touched his arm, "With this arm I rose to the rank of lieutenant. Rank is the most important thing in the world! I am the highest ranking officer in this base, which means I'm the greatest one here!" Gofure turned back into his small puppy dog form and stood next to Morgan who gave his men a glare, "Great men don't make mistakes! Don't you all agree!?"

"..." the marines stayed quiet until they looked at the dog and swallowed their pride, "Yes sir! You are absolutely correct, Lieutenant!" They saluted towards the horrible Lieutenant Morgan as he turned to the statue.

"Look! This is a symbol of my power! A statue that has been finished today after years of work. Now, stand up my great statue! At the highest point of this base!" The dog barked as they began to pull the statue up higher.

**Below That Place...**

"Hey Zatch," Zatch looked up at Kolulu who had a thoughtful look on, "What did you mean by Luffy doesn't know how to sneak into places?" Zoro looked at bit interested in wondering what the blonde mamodo meant too, in which Zatch gave a response by thinking.

"Well..." he started before smiling, "Although Luffy is strong he's not very good with plans and being the quietest person. So when he goes to look for Helmeppo he will probably be _very _loud," they saw something snap itself towards the sky and Zatch laugh, "There he goes now!"

"What the-" Kolulu said before watching a big statue piece brake and fall from the sky causing them to try and withstand the sudden shockwave from it. Kolulu blinked, "What the hell?"

"See! That's what I mean," Zatch said before laughing and remembering, "Oh right! I need to untie you guys." Zatch went on to untie them and managed to free Kolulu's foot before the girl gasped as a piece of rock fell his way.

"Zatch watch out!"

"Huh?" The chunk managed to hit him on the head causing a small shock to go through him before he fell onto the ground with a 'thud.' Zoro grunted as Kolulu gasped as the mamodo fell to the ground before giving a groan. Zatch sat up and blinked before looking up at the pink haired girl with a questionable look before it turned into an unreadable one. And that's where our story began so we'll just fly by through that part and go to where Zatch fell in through the window.

**CRASH**

"Uwaahhh I was... just... kidding..." Zatch said before falling unconscious in a room beside three katana swords and a glowing pink book. Back to Zoro and Kolulu who were still tied up, except for Kolulu's leg, Koby shows up to the scene.

"Glasses freak!" Kolulu shouted causing Koby to get angry, "Quick! Go check if Zatch is okay!"

"Hmm? Is that concern I hear?" Kolulu turned red before glaring at her bookkeeper.

"Whatever, where's Luffy?" Koby asked as Zoro turned his attention towards the glasses boy.

"He went into the base to get my swords-"

"What?! Luffy went inside the base? He's too hot-headed!" Koby yelled before looking around not seeing their blonde friend anywhere. He then turned to Kolulu, "What about Zatch?!"

"That's why I told you to check on him," Kolulu said a bit flushed, "He got hit on the head by a rock and now he's inside the base! How he got there is a long story though."

"Really!? He might be injured..." Zoro sweat dropped and turned his attention to the turned away mamodo.

"Beside that who are those guys?" Koby looked at Zoro before beginning to untie him, "Oi! If you help me they're going to kill you!"

"You shouldn't be arrested, none of you should!" Koby said with a pissed off look, "I can't stand those kinds of Marines. I'm going to become a real Marin! Just like the way Luffy is determined to become the pirate king!" Zoro and Kolulu almost choked as they heard that.

"What!?" Kolulu screamed surprised at that.

"P-Pirate king!? You gotta be joking..."

"Heh I was a bit shocked when I first heard him," Koby said before looking at Kolulu, "I was even more shocked when I heard Zatch say he would help. He said although he's not strong or very powerful he wanted to become friends with Luffy and help him. They were both pretty serious," Kolulu looked down as an image of Zatch's happy face came to her mind and she instantly felt bad for the mamodo.

**BANG**

The two people's eyes widen as they saw Koby falling back with blood spurring out of his shoulder causing Kolulu to look in horror. Zoro grinded his teeth before he turned his head and glared towards the top of the building where Morgan was. Kolulu began to let tears fall as her old self began to come back little by little and she turned towards Zoro.

"I don't think we have enough boost left Zoro..." Zoro turned towards Kolulu as her eyes began to soften, "I think... were at our limit."

"Wait hold on!" Zoro shouted before Koby began to scream in pain and how he was shot, "You really need to leave! They'll kill you if you keep helping us. Besides, we only need to wait it out one more month and we'll-"

"But that's just it!" Zoro looked towards Koby as he got up, "They weren't planning on keeping their promise to you or her! They were planning on doing a public execution in three days and you two are the main event." Zoro looked in shock as Kolulu began to feel the strain on her body while trying to hold onto the spell a little longer, "That's why Luffy punched Helmeppo, it's because he wanted to do it for your sake!" Zoro looked down as he thought back to what Luffy and Zatch were saying before looking to Kolulu and becoming angry.

"Hey kid... untie the ropes," Koby looked and shivered at the murderous aura Zoro began to give, "I'm going to kill that bastard of a Lieutenant."

**Inside the Marine Base...**

"Hurry up and tell me where Zoro's swords are!" Luffy yelled at Helmeppo who was being dragged through the whole building.

"I'll... I'll tell you! Just stop dragging me!" Luffy stopped as Helmeppo gained his composure, "They're inside my room and we... we already ran passed it."

"Why didn't you say so earlier!?" Luffy yelled before hitting Helmeppo once again and turned when he saw three marine guards holding guns at him. He frowned before putting Helmeppo and running passed them, shocking the three of them. After sometime they found a room with 'Helmeppo's Room' written in cursive in front of it. He entered the room and looked around, "Is this the room?" He heard groaning and watched as Zatch sat up while rubbing his head.

"Man my head hurts..." the small mamodo said before looking around, "Where am I?"

"Zatch!" Luffy yelled as he dropped the blonde teen and ran towards the smaller blonde, "Are you okay? How did you get in here!?" Zatch blinked before looking around and tried to remember before shrugging. Luffy smiled and sighed in relief before standing up, "Well, for now, you can help me look for the- oh!"

"Huh?" Zatch turned and saw all three swords before smiling, "The sword!" Zatch jumped up and grabbed one before looking towards two more, "Uhh... Luffy there are three words."

"Huh?" Luffy said as he looked and notice them, "Damn which one is it? And where is the book?" Luffy noticed something glowing from behind the desk and rounded the corner. He saw a faint glowing book on the seat and grabbed it before seeing the same symbol as Zatch's on the cover, "Alright I found the book!"

"Koby!" Zatch yelled looking out the window as Luffy did too and watched marine soldiers pointing guns at his friend. Zatch began to panic as he held all three swords, "Luffy what are we gonna do!?"

"Zatch hold onto my," Luffy said as he put the blonde mamodo on his back, "Now listen closely..."

"Ready men!" Zoro and Kolulu began to panic as the guns were pointed her way causing the two to look in horror. Both thinking the one thing since the whole their whole appearance began...

_I can't die here!_

"I hope this works," Luffy said before stretching himself, "Gomu Gomu no..."

**"FIRE!"**

"ROCKET!" Luffy sprang out from the room and managed to get in front of them in time to deflect the bullets back to the marines. Zoro, Kolulu, and even Koby watched in amazement as the bullets went into Luffy before springing back like paper on a rubber band.

"You!"

"Luffy!"

"The straw hat boy..."

"How the-ngh!" Kolulu said as the affects began to wear off, "I'm passed my limit." Zatch turned and gasped as Kolulu suddenly fell unconscious and remembered the words of Helmeppo.

"Luffy..." Zatch turned to Luffy who had a smirk and nodded which made Zatch smile.

"What kind of human are you!?" Zoro yelled a bit freaked out as Koby just fainted.

"Hehe I am..." Luffy said smirking towards Zoro, "The one who will become the King of the Pirates!"

"Zoro," Zatch said holding three swords up, "Which one is yours? We didn't have time so I brought all of them out."

"All three belong to me," Zoro said shocking Zatch, "Because I use three katanas."

"You know resisting the Marin here will just make you an outlaw," Luffy said looking at Zoro, "Or do you want to die here?"

"Kolulu!" Zatch said as he went to the girl and handed her some water that he had saved up in a can. Zoro looked towards Zatch before giving a smirk and looking towards the straw hat teen.

"Are you the offspring of the devil? Forget it... rather than to die here," he looked at Luffy with determination, "Why don't I just accept to your request and become a pirate!"

"Me too..." Kolulu said in her sweet voice as she looked up, " I... I want to become a pirate... because we're partners Zoro... I need you more than you need me..."

"Kolulu..."

"Yosh! Now we have two more on our crew Zatch!"

"Yes!"

"You won't get away!" Morgan yelled as he pointed at them, "Fire again!" Three men began to shoot and Luffy turned towards them. Zatch looked in shock as the bullets headed for him and Kolulu shocking the rubber man.

"KOLULU!"

"Zatch!"

"I won't let you hurt Kolulu!" Luffy looked towards Zatch, who was protecting Kolulu, and gasped as he pulled out the red book.

"Zatch!" The book began to glow as the bullets began to reach Zatch, who just held a determined look on his face. Everything was like going in slow motion to Luffy, Zoro's and Kolulu's screams as Zatch just stood there with the bullets nearing his head. Morgan shouting at the horrified marines as Koby still laid unconscious on the ground. Luffy watched as Zatch, his first friend and crew mate, was nearing death.

_I don't remember anything... but if you can read my book than you can probably help me! I hope to regain my memories Luffy and... I hope to help you on your quest! Haha_

"ZATCH!"

"ZACHAIRE!"

**Next Time on Pair of Kings**

"That's a mamodo!"

"Let see how you can face this straw hat... Gofure!"

"Zeruk!"

"I'll help you with this fight Zatch and to recover your memories."

"Okay let's finish this guy off, Zatch!"

"Right! I want to go on a great adventure after this too!"

"What the hell is this move!?"

**"Gomu Gomu no ZACHIRE PISTOL!"**

_***I am using Kolulu as Zoro's mamodo for multiple reasons, but will get into that later. Yes there will be flashbacks in the given time, but for now all I can say is that... opposites attract and Kolulu does use sword like weapons.**_


End file.
